


Contact

by kay_obsessive



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Kakeru's easy displays of affection caught Yuki off-guard at first.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



It caught him off-guard at first, the way Kakeru would come up from behind and sling his arm around Yuki’s shoulders, grinning as he leaned in close to share whatever wild tale or ridiculous plan he'd come up with this time.

Yuki tensed up for each of those first several times, an instinctive rejection of close contact that was common among members of the Zodiac but always even stronger for him. He wanted to run or fight or both, shove with every bit of strength he had and dash for the door.

But Kakeru never seemed to notice, oblivious in that way of his that Yuki found alternately frustrating and refreshing. He just kept on leaning and kept on talking, and in time Yuki would relax, in time Yuki stopped tensing to begin with. In time, Yuki realized he might even enjoy it.

He needed time to wrap his head around that idea. Had he ever enjoyed that kind of touch? His earliest memories were of his mother patting him on the head with a cool and distant smile and the sinking feeling in his heart as he realized he was being tossed away. Of his brother shrugging him off. Of the girl who had reached for him, laughing joyfully, and then was made to forget.

Even happy days spent with Tohru were often too tinged with fear for all that could happen to her for Yuki to ever truly be in the moment and take pleasure in the company.

But there was a distance from all of that when he was with Kakeru. Something that let him be free of that fear, at least for a short while. Something that, after a moment of hesitation, let him be the first to reach out the next time they saw each other. 

Yuki glanced over as they walked toward the council room together, anxiously bit his lip for a moment, then stepped closer and put his arm around Kakeru’s shoulders, trying for the same degree of nonchalance he always seemed to manage when he did it. He was rewarded immediately with Kakeru’s delighted laugh as he leaned into it, pressing his forehead to Yuki’s and smiling widely. 

It would take even more time before Yuki realized why that had made his heart beat quite so fast.


End file.
